The Dance of The Dryads
by Alexandra the Dreamer
Summary: Whilst on a hunt, the four Kings and Queens of Narnia stumble upon the Dryads and Fauns saying goodbye to the Spring and welcoming the Summer. After a minunderstanding, the four join in with the dance, and find it has an effect on a certain Just King.


**This is a oneshot KagamiSama requested me to do write for her on Quizilla. It's not the longest, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The two Kings and the two Queens of Narnia laughed as they rode through the forest, on their monthly hunt.<p>

They were laughing at the story of one particular Princess, who had tried to woo High King Peter through very odd means, which included watching him as he slept, tripping him in the corridors whenever they passed and finally, throwing wine over his head at meals. The High King ended up getting so annoyed that he nearly threw her out of the castle. It took Queen Susan to stop him from doing that, so instead, the four monarchs requested that they all went out for a private hunt.

King Edmund, who stood handsome and strong at 21, was laughing joyously, the thought of the dozens of Princess's waiting back at Cair Paravel for him was now gone from him mind. He had become sullen because he had become of age three years ago, meaning some of the Princess's, who had flocked in their dozens to try to court High King Peter, had turned their sights on him.

Queen Lucy was letting out peals of laughter, trying desperately hard not to burst into hysterical laughter, which she could feel bubbling in her through. Since she was two years younger than Edmund, being only 19, had received a few men who asked to court her or for her hand in marriage, but the two Kings sent them away without a moment's hesitation; they were both overprotective, which meant that Lucy did get annoyed with them sometimes.

High King Peter, who was 24 years of age, didn't mind all of the attention from the Princess's he received. In fact, more than once he used it to his advantage, meaning that the court were left to assume what had happened when one of the Princess's left his room in the early hours of the morning, their dresses crumpled and either crying or smiling coyly to themselves.

Queen Susan was laughing in a more feminine, reserved way, but still enjoying herself. Out of the four, she was the one who settled most to royal life and now, at the age of 23, had been put off courting ever since the incident with Prince Rabadash. You see, he had tried to hold her and King Edmund hostage, before declaring war on Narnia, and saying that he would only stop the attack and let her brother go if she agreed to marry him, but that is another story for another time.

However, as important as these four are, they aren't the most important characters; she will be introduced shortly. Moreover, since their titles are too long to keep on saying each time we speak about them, it will be easier to call the four monarchs by their first names only.

As Lucy's giggles subsided, her ears pricked as she heard something from within the trees.

"Wait," she slowed her horse down to a stop and held her hand up to her siblings. "Can you hear that?"

The other three paused in their laughter and listened, their ears straining to hear what the youngest monarch was listening out for. After a few moments of silence, they all heard it once more; a haunting melody drifted with the breeze towards them.

Using the knowledge he had acquired from reading many of the books in the library, Edmund was quick to name the instruments used to create the melody.

"That's a set of panpipes and a hammered dulcimer," he said, looking at the three.

"Whatever is it, it's beautiful," Lucy sighed, looking into the trees where the music was coming from.

On impulse, Lucy dismounted and began striding gracefully towards the trees.

"Lucy," Susan scolded her younger sister for walking off.

The older Pevensies dismounted as well and began following their younger sister, as she tried to place where the music was coming from.

"Look," Lucy peered through a gap in the trees a few minutes later, her face alight with wonder.

As the other three copied her and looked into the grassy clearing, they saw what Lucy was in awe at.

The music came from two Fauns, one playing a set of panpipes and the other playing a hammered dulcimer; Edmund was correct.

In the centre of the clearing, a group of six Dryads were dancing in time to the music. Weaving in and out of each other but never making contact. Their hair was loose down their backs, woven with flowers, and their dresses were made of a floaty material, which flew in the breeze with their elegant movements.

The four monarchs stared in amazement as they witnessed the Dryads saying goodbye to the spring and welcoming the summer, by means of a long, complicated, but beautiful dance.

Edmund, who is the second most important character in this story, was gazing unblinkingly at the youngest Dryad out of the group – a petite girl, with a slim frame and a head of black curls, who could have been no older than Edmund. She danced with her eyes closed and her arms waving about, and occasionally threw her head back, a smile gracing her red lips. Her skin was lightly tanned, as was the others', but it bore the dusty marks of dried mud on a few patches on her legs. Fastened to her hip, on a string of leather, was a cherry wood pan flute, polished to a shine.

However, the dance of the Dryads was interrupted when Lucy leaned forwards and put too much weight on a thin branch, causing it to snap with a dry crack.

The Dryads spun around as the music stopped and the Fauns froze, staring at where Lucy was struggling to keep balance.

Silently, with wide eyes, the Narnians began to blend into the trees, leaving the clearing.

"Wait," Edmund darted forwards and, before anyone could stop him, he gently grasped the youngest Dryad by her wrist.

With her brown eyes wide, she spun around to look at him, her hair falling around her shoulders and down her back.

"Please," Edmund tried when she tried to pull her wrist free. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The Dryad looked at him questioningly, her face a calm mask but her eyes showing the fear she felt within. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder at the five Dryads and the two Fauns, currently hiding behind some trees.

"What were you doing in our woods?" she asked Edmund, turning her head back to look at him.

"My siblings and I were on a hunt, when Lucy heard your music. So, all of us, thinking that the melody playing was beautiful, wanted to see who was creating the song. We were watching you dance the spring away, when Lucy accidentally broke a branch, which obviously scared you," the Just King explained.

"Our dance isn't one to be seen by anyone," the Dryad answered, slightly haughtily.

In truth, the Dryad, whose name was Mia, was actually covering up the fact that she was slightly nervous but very curious. Both related to the fact that she had never met a Son of Adam before, and the one stood before her was one of the Kings of Narnia.

"We are all very sorry for watching something private, but I'm speaking for all of us when I say that it was a truly remarkable dance."

To her surprise, Mia felt a blush begin to dust the tops of her cheeks, so she looked back at her friends and sisters once more.

"It's okay," she called out, before looking back at Edmund and the three siblings gazing with open curiosity at their brother. "They can join us."

Within almost no time at all, the music was playing again and the Dryads were dancing again. To the shock of the four Pevensie siblings, the Dryads took a hold of their hands and drew them into the group, teaching them the basic steps of the dance.

Lucy laughed as she and the Dryad she danced with all spun about, and all keeping a hold of each other's hands.

Susan was smiling as she quickly picked up the dance, weaving in and out of two Dryads who both had long blonde hair.

The smile on Peter's face told everyone how happy he was to having two pretty Dryads dance with him, always remaining in contact with the Magnificent King.

The two Fauns played their instruments, but their cloven hooves were tapping on the grass in time to the beat, and both had smiles plastered on their faces as they watched the monarchs dance with the Dryads.

Edmund held Mia's delicate hands tightly within his own, both had permanent grins on their faces, and both felt insanely happy.

Every so often, Mia's bell-like laugh would tinkle across the clearing as Edmund stumbled slightly, but in good nature, he carried on. This made Mia even happier, since he was persistent, much like herself.

As a sapling, Mia would often wander off without her parents and find herself discovering new things deep in the forest. Her parents would scold her, but she never really listened; this trait stayed with her for years.

Finally, as the sun rose, signalling the start of a new day and summer, the Dryads and Fauns lay on the grass with the monarchs, watching the sky change shade of red.

The monarchs were tired, due to the fact that the dances were addictive, but drained your energy very quickly. The Fauns and Dryads weren't as tried, but slightly fatigued, especially the two Peter danced with; late in the night the three snuck into the trees and didn't come back into the clearing for several hours.

Edmund lay with his legs and fingers intertwined with Mia's, both towards the edge of the clearing and a distance away from the rest.

As the dawn slipped away, Edmund found himself twirling a lock of Mia's dark hair between his fingers, as she drew meaningless nothings on his velvet-clad chest.

Wordlessly, Mia sat up, stretched her arms high above her head and stood up.

Edmund leaned on his elbows, watching Mia as she strode gracefully through the grass, her dress floating just above her knees.

Feeling his curiosity get the better of him, he got to his feet and began to follow Mia, sneaking silently past his siblings, who were too tired to notice anything.

After an hour of following Mia, Edmund found she had stopped, and was stood by a lone Cherry Blossom Tree. She stroked the bark once, before staring out at the sea, which the tree looked upon.

"Are you okay?"

Mia spun around at Edmund's call, slightly shocked that he had followed her; others normally went back to their activities.

"I'm fine," she nodded and looked back at the sea. "I just come here to clear my mind."

"It's a beautiful place, and tree."

With a sad smile, Mia stroked the bark once more.

"It's my Mother's tree."

"I thought, and pardon me for being so forwards, but I thought that the tree died with the Dryad."

"Usually, but this was the first tree Aslan breathed on in the first summer, so it was granted immortal life. I love it here; it's just so peaceful."

Edmund looked at the young Dryad as she stared at the horizon, thinking how beautiful she looked with the sun shining on her face; highlighting her cheekbones, lips and eyes.

Unthinkingly, Edmund reached forwards and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned to look at him – an unreadable emotion in her eyes. She lifted her hand and rested it over Edmund's, taking a step closer to him with a smile on her lips.

"What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how powerful the Dance of the Dryads is on the heart," he replied lowly.

Mia took a step closer and gently pressed her lips to Edmund's, before leaning back; happiness dancing in her eyes.

"The Dance of the Dryads has no work on the heart," she answered, gleefully.

Edmund buried his other hand in her hair and pulled her back to his lips once more. They broke apart for air, both full of a happiness not felt before.

"I'd like it if you came back tonight," Mia smiled, a plan forming in her mind. "We're dancing again, only this time; it's a more seductive night."

"I'd like that very much," Edmund smiled.

As the nights wore on, Edmund became very much a part of Mia's life and of the Dance of the Dryads, showing the true magic of Narnia at her finest.


End file.
